My Fortune
by MaidenInTheMoon
Summary: Sasuke bumps into a mysterious fortune teller who knows almost every detail about him. When the fortune teller offers to help out with his love life, Sasuke can only oblige, what is it with this fortune teller that makes her so familiar? *Light Yaoi*


Hey all ^_^ This is a cute sappy lil fic I thought up when I was staring off into space XD enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: NARUTO AIN'T MINE!! I SURE WISH IT WAS!!  
  
Summary: Sasuke bumps into a mysterious fortune teller who seemingly knows almost every detail with him. When the fortune teller offers to help out with his love life, Sasuke can only oblige, what is it with this fortune teller that makes her so familiar?  
  
//.// - talking  
  
"." - thinking * * * * *  
  
Lazy Sunday afternoons in Konoha village were what Uchiha Sasuke hated most. He needed action, adventure, he needed to at least throw a kunai or two at some enemy ninjas.  
  
The young raven-haired Genin walked slowly through the streets, eyeing passer-bys carefully and making sure to suddenly find the opposite wall amusing when girls pointed at him and blushed. Annoying, that's the only word he could think of.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he turned from the main street into a quieter road. The dirt walk was pretty much empty save for the draped table comfortably positioned in an alleyway.  
  
Sasuke looked closely at the table, a clear, iridescent ball placed carefully in the center stood a top the dark velvet tablecloth.  
  
Behind the table sat a faceless person in dark robes. He or she seemed to be reading something.  
  
The orange covering of his Jounin Sensai's favorite book suddenly flashed across Sasuke's mind.  
  
//I have got to stop spending so much time with Kakashi, even his books seem to be floating around in my head// he thought to himself with an added chuckle.  
  
"You came to get your fortune told didn't you?" The now-identified-as-a- female fortune-teller suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Uh. . no"  
  
"Well come anyways, here, sit down." She waved a delicate hand towards the chair opposite her.  
  
"That's really alright." Sasuke commented while turning away slowly.  
  
"You're shy, aren't you? Don't worry!" the robed woman chuckled. "I can help you with a lot, ninja techniques, annoying pink-haired girls, ambitions in the future, maybe even your love life"  
  
The dark-haired boy stopped in his tracks. The fortune-teller had just correctly named three out of his four problems, okay, maybe all four, since he hadn't quite acknowledged the last one, love.  
  
Sasuke turned again, this time towards the woman and slowly walked towards the table. He placed himself uncomfortably in the opposite seat.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know so much about me?" He eyed the mysterious person, hand on a kunai already.  
  
"You can put your kunai down, I'm not a threat."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I'm just going to help you, now tell me Sasuke, has something, or somebody been bothering you lately?"  
  
"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME???" The boy exploded, standing up and slamming his fists on the table, causing the crystal ball to shake for a moment.  
  
"I know a lot of things about you" she laughed softly. "Don't worry, you can trust me."  
  
Sasuke sat back down slowly, rubbing his temples. "Okay, I'll pretend that I can trust you, and say there is someone who is bothering me."  
  
Pink lips smiled underneath the hood of the robes.  
  
"A comrade? Maybe someone you've grown close to perhaps?" she inquired.  
  
"HELL NO! There's no way I've gotten any closer to the nobe!" He practically yelled in her face.  
  
She tightened her fists and bit her lower lip, but made sure to keep it well hidden from him.  
  
"Well it seems like this 'nobe' is the one who's been bothering you"  
  
"I guess. . ."  
  
"Hmm . . how so? Is she annoying?" the woman inquired, purposely articulating the gender pronoun.  
  
"HE, not she, well, yes, in a way, but . . it's not really that" Sasuke lowered his voice and ended his sentence there.  
  
The fortune-teller gently drummed her fingernails against the table. "I see, well if he's not bothering you then what is he doing?"  
  
The younger Uchiha looked up at the woman. He was searching for some kind of emotion on her face, but the dark robes hid any chances of him actually spotting her face.  
  
"I guess it's something that I can't really explain, it's not a feeling that I usually get around him, or anyone for that matter."  
  
The woman pondered on the question for a few moments before speaking. "Could it be Ai?"*  
  
Dark eyes narrowed. //That worthless emotion?? Could it really be that??// he thought bitterly.  
  
"I don't think it is, there is no way I could have fallen for a baka like him," he managed to choke out.  
  
"Oh, so now you're in denial" the feathery voice answered, smooth as silk, comforting as usual. It took most of her strength not to laugh openly.  
  
"No, I am not in denial! I have nothing to deny." He pouted and turned away.  
  
//He's cute when he pouts// the fortune-teller thought.  
  
"Besides the fact that you are in love right?" she joked playfully at him.  
  
He looked at her again, spotting a strand of long, blonde hair as she quickly pulled back into her protective shadows.  
  
"Love is for the weak." He answered quietly, staring intently at the ground.  
  
"You've never been in love, how would you know?" she let out an inaudible sigh of relief as he had obviously not taken into consideration her hair color.  
  
"Okay lady, say I was in love, what would I do after that? Tell me!" Sasuke suddenly inquired.  
  
Her eyes widened, but then the look of surprise was replaced with a look of accomplishment. "Why you confess to him of course!" she pondered a while longer. "And then, when he says he loves you too, you take him out for a ramen dinner!"  
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How do you know he's going to say yes and how do you know Naruto likes ramen?"  
  
"Ahh. . .so his name's Naruto is it? What a nice name . ." She rolled the name on her tongue a few times over. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto."  
  
The oh-so-talented ninja rolled his dark eyes, but inside he did agree. Naruto was the name that summoned the butterflies into his stomach.  
  
"Oh, and trust me, if you don't believe me, just try asking him, go to where your sensei instructed you to meet one hour early tomorrow, he'll be there."  
  
Sasuke stood up and looked back at her again, uncertainty in his eyes. "You're sure about this . . ."  
  
She smiled, "Listen, I swear on every penny I've got that you won't regret it."  
  
He sighed again. "Are you sure he'll be there one hour early? I mean, I don't want to stand out there for an hour for no reason!"  
  
"Trust me trust me!" She stood up and started to wave him away.  
  
"Oh, and what do I owe you? You were pretty helpful I have to admit . . ." He said quietly as he reached for his pouch.  
  
"Just the promise that you'll confess tomorrow"  
  
"Umm . . okay? And you promise he'll be waiting?"  
  
"I PROMISE! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER"  
  
He gave her one final strange look and quietly dashed off into the fading sunlight.  
  
The fortune teller let out a giant sigh of relief, and in a few moments, the all-too-familiar cloud of completed henge emitted from under the robes.  
  
Non-feminine hands removed the robes and non other than the Demon Fox Boy himself stood where the female fortune-teller had a few moments ago.  
  
//Sasuke, you big idiot, of course I'll be waiting.//  
  
*End*  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
AHHH!! OMG HOW WAS THAT?? AHH!! REVIEW! AHH!!  
  
Everyone: -_-()  
  
REVIEW R/R ONEGAI!  
  
*Ai - of course it's love! I know this footnote is stupid but hey! Ya never know 


End file.
